


Fish Lips

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Prompt: When one person’s face is scrunched up and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead & top of head kisses
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752250
Kudos: 39





	Fish Lips

The sound of the quinjet landing had her launching to her feet. She was sick of being at the compound by herself.

The rest of the team had been away on a mission for about a week now. At first, she was ecstatic, this would give her more time to catch up on the books she’d been meaning to read, do some cleaning and go through her closet, and catch up on some much-needed sleep. Then after two days, the excitement was completely spent. She dragged her feet around the compound getting antsy and missing everyone. It took two days and then she was sleeping in Bucky’s bed, making Wanda’s weird Sokovian recipes, throwing balls at the wall and having conversations with F.R.I.D.A.Y.

The AI hadn’t even finished announcing the team’s return before she was already on the runway waiting for them to land.

Steve was the first to come off the jet, followed quickly by Nat and Tony. Steve looked up and saw her waiting in the door. “He’s taking his time, you might want to help him out.”

She rolled her eyes but walked toward the jet nonetheless. “Need any help, Buck?”

The soldier turned to her, a smile growing on his face, “Not really. You must be bored if you are out here looking to help little old me.”

“Well, you are 100 years old. So yes, I worry about little, century-old you.”

He laughed in response, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “How bored did you get?”

She took his hand as they walked off the jet and back inside, “I don’t think F.R.I.D.A.Y will ever speak to me again. Is it possible to talk an AI’s ear off? Do they have ears?”

Bucky laughed again, placing a small kiss on top of her head. “Let me shower and then we can watch a movie or something.”

She nodded, “I made food.”

“Did you?” he asked walking toward the bathroom. “Should I be scared?”

“Shut up, I followed a recipe this time.” He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

It didn’t take long before she was missing him again. She opened the door to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. “How did the mission go?”

“Jesus, doll,” he poked his head around the shower curtain.

She smirked, “Scared ya, soldier?”

“A little, yeah,” he smirked. “Care to join me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Now clean and warm, they sat on his bed watching reruns of New Girl, eating the strange Sokovian dish. “I really missed you.”

“Well, be careful next mission and you can come with us.”

“Getting pistol-whipped from behind and having a concussion, as a result, was not my fault!”

“Shouda been watching your back,” he said, a small smile creeping on his lips.

“Someone was supposed to be doing that already,” she pouted. Sticking her bottom lip out

Bucky moved their bowls onto the side table, his laughter filling the room. She tried her best not to break her pout at the sound. He turned to her and took hold of her face in one hand, squishing her cheeks closer together. She looked more like a fish than a pouting girlfriend now. He kissed the top of her head and looked at her, shit-eating grin beaming. “I’m sorry. I’ll be sure to take out an entire room of HYDRA agents out, by myself, faster so you have cover next time.”

“Daf’s all I afk,” she muttered through her fish lips.

He chuckled as he placed playful kisses all over her face. She giggled as he kissed her nose and forehead. Reaching up, she scratched his scruff and then squished his face as well. Giggling she leaned closer and touched their fishy faces together.


End file.
